lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Bray
| birthday = | placeoforigin = Australia | relationships = Antonia Moore (Girlfriend) | youtube = LG15 | email = johnson_the_brayve@hotmail.com | lg15 = 10278 | twitter = john_the_brayve | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = James Olds | first = LG15: The Last - Teaser Trailer | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Bray Johnson is a character in LG15: The Last. He works as a bartender at the Pymble Pub, and enjoys playing the guitar (badly). He has a tendency to make rash decisions that effect those around him in unexpected ways, and struggles when forming lasting relationships with others due to his quick temper. Background At first, he makes a video outing the ideas of the Order and being trait positive, classifying Chas as a mental case and Mitch as a wimp. Infuriated, Chas and Mitch go to the pub to find him, only to have the fight interrupted by Chas's Watcher, who shoots Bray in the shoulder after he shoves Chas aside. Feeling that Chas and Mitch wouldn't last without his protection, he joins the group, much to everyone's displeasure, especially Mitch's. After Toni sends Chas and Mitch information on her incoming flight to Sidney, they send Bray to retrieve her, thinking that their might be a certain degree of danger involved. Bray gets lost on the way to the airport, and drives recklessly until he finds the terminal where Toni is arriving. Upon meeting her, she makes it clear that she thinks he is a jerk from what she saw of his behavior in the videos. He apologizes, and she does as well, only to become hostile once more when he destroys her mobile phone. He explains that they might be tracking her, and she tells him that he owes her a phone. She becomes more angry with him upon discovering that he still has his cell phone, and destroys it by throwing it in the sink. Shortly before Toni discovers this, Bray is talking to Jayde and implies that they have met before at the pub, and that he is romantically interested in her. Later at dinner, however, he claims that he has no interest in a serious rela1tionship, and decides to torment Toni by showing his bullet wound at the dinner table after Chas inquires about it. The next week, Bray receives an email from Leigh, who tells him that she has no interest in joining their group, believing it to be a hoax. During the ensuing road trip to Bondi, Bray goofs off in the car, and visibly acts kind to Toni. Upon arriving at the house, Bray proposes that they just go in and grab her, but Mitch is able to sway Leigh to go with them willingly. When the group returns to the hideout, Bray pulls Jayde aside and tries to pump her for information, which Jayde misreads as flirting as tries to make advances. Bray tells her that he doesn't trust Mitch, and convinces her to make a pact to tell each other everything and keep an eye on everyone. The two seem to bond, as Bray is the only one who entertains Jayde and provides a voice for her News Parody video. However, Bray's true intentions become clear when he kisses Toni a few days later during an argument. An angry Jayde drags him away, and the group flees their hideout after they discover Leigh's been using her phone, and Bray punches out an Order Agent who shows up at the hideout as they leave. On the way to the new hideout, Bray makes several inappropriate remarks regarding the phrase "Getting Wet", which manages to pop up numerous times throughout the video. After Jayde tells Chas what transpired between Bray and Toni, Chas begins to spam Bray's twitter account with comments telling him to deal with the situation. The encounter escalates into an argument that leaves everyone hostile towards one another. Following this, Bray's Twitter account was disabled, and his profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. In footage posted by Sibylla, a private conversation between Bray and Toni revealed that Toni was unwilling to start a relationship with him at first because of the way she was raised. Later in the week, he partakes in Leigh's birthday celebration, and becomes the target of scrutiny after Toni and Jayde get into an argument over him. Bray gets drunk and openly makes out with an annoyed Toni in front of everyone, and she tries to get him to go to bed and sleep the alcohol off. The next day, when Leigh receives a message from Sibylla, Bray sides with Jayde, who believes Mitch is the mole mentioned in the video. As the group continues to argue, Bray begins to eye a mirror that has a hidden camera in it, but leaves with the group when they decide to get some air. When they return, Bray goes to examine the mirror more closely, then, to the shock of the others, smashes it with a bat. Finding a camera hidden there, the group then procedes to gut the house of cameras and leave the island. Toni later comments that at this point, the group has stopped talking to each other, citing Bray as the only one who will talk to her, and expresses gratitude for how nice he is being. The group begins to post videos again after arriving somewhere in the Australian Outback. After Jayde shows no sign of backing down, Bray is forced to come clean and tell her that he does not feel the same way about her. He goes on to explain that he sees her like family, and doesn't want to loose her friendship. Jayde agrees, though she is visibly crushed by his decision, and is quiet for the next couple of days. The next day, Toni complains that Bray stinks up the tent, keeping her from getting a good night's sleep. Her annoyance vanishes after Bray reassures her that she is the one he has feelings for, and that his feelings for Jayde are gone. The next day, Chas, Bray, and Leigh make a game out of destroying the camera equipment they found on the island by using them for batting practice. Bray becomes upset when he sees Toni and Jayde fighting in the outfield, but the two of them seemed to have worked out their issues. That night, Bray attempts to outshine Chas's musical abilities, but fails to the point where Toni begs him to stop. Things take a turn for the worst soon after when Order Agents attack the camp. Bray is seen fighting against them, but he is unable to keep them from taking Toni and Leigh. Etymology Bray comes from the Middle English word, which is derived from Anglo-French braire to cry, bellow, roar, from Vulgar Latin bragere, of Celtic origin; akin to Old Irish braigid he breaks wind.http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/bray See also *Theories about Bray References